millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies
General Notes Ranged enemy units have a set range, which differs between enemies. Within this range, they will first target any unit in melee with them. If not in melee, they target whichever unit was last placed. Some enemies are bosses. They can be assassinated but the chances of doing so are extremely unlikely. Enemies may be stronger or weaker on different missions. Each mission has a strength factor (typically between 70% and 130%) that affects the difficulty of enemies. Each individual enemy in a mission may have an additional strength factor that applies only to it. The HP and Attack of enemies are scaled by these factors. Also, in many cases, there are multiple different versions of an enemy that look alike, but have different strengths. Terminology * Unit type: Enemies may either have a melee attack which they will apply against blockers, or a ranged attack which they can apply before reaching a blocker. Ranged units will still advance between attack. For ranged units, the attack range is listed. The units are the same as the range value listed in-game for player units. (To convert this value to radius in pixels, take 75%.) Enemies that are flying will be noted here. Flying enemies cannot be blocked. Swimming enemies work the same as flying enemies (including flying damage bonus, etc). Also, sometimes a special type like "Undead" will be noted. This indicates whether certain special abilities of player units apply to this enemy. * Attack type: Enemies may do either physical or magic damage. Physical damage is mitigated by the player unit's defense. Magic damage ignores defense, but is affected by MR (magic resistance). For enemies that have a splash attack, this is noted along with the splash radius (in unknown units). * HP: Indicates how much damage an enemy can withstand before it is defeated. * Attack: This is how much damage the enemy deals with each attack. * Defense and MR: The damage of physical attacks against the enemy is reduced by the defense value. Defense cannot reduce the damage of an attack below 10% of its original value. The exception is ranged attack which may be completely deflected. Deflection chance varies with defense but never goes above 50%. The damage of magical attacks is reduced by MR (magic resistance) as a percentage. If MR is not listed, it is 0. *'Attack Speed:' The first value listed is how often the enemy will deal damage when it is engaged with a blocker. It will deal damage once every time the listed number of frames elapsed, where 60 frames is the same as 1 second. The second value listed as "Initial" is number of frames between the attack animation starting and dealing damage (or releasing a missile in the case of ranged enemies). For ranged enemies, there is also a "Move" value listed which indicates how long it takes between ranged attacks when the enemy is moving. *'Move Speed:' This is how fast the enemy moves. An approximate conversion to pixels-per-second is to take 6% of the listed value. Humans Human enemies frequently drop a unit of the corresponding type -- assuming there exists one of sufficiently low rarity. Humanoids Goblins Goblins are the most basic of enemies. They tend to walk straight toward the goal, and amongst enemy units tend to have the lowest health and attack power. They typically come in packs; several soldiers with a king, a group of all archers, and so on. They come in various colors, blue to red to black in ascending order of strength, and their upgraded versions just have more health and higher stats. Giants Lizards/Dragonkind Sahagins Living Armors Consist of suits of armor. When defeated, collapse into component pieces. High defense, so use magic against them. They come in several types. The most basic ones are silver with a green loincloth. More advanced ones can hit hard. Axe Armors have higher attack speed as well. As a note, Rogues/Assassins can OHKO them if they have the skill "Assassination". This is the easiest way to deal with early Armors that spawn before you have the unit points for Mages/multiple Witches/Princesses/Heavy Armors of your own. If they drop a unit, it is most likely a Heavy Armor. Flying Units All flying units can only be hit by ranged attacks. Dragons Other Flying Units Beasts Monsters Demons Undead Vampires Category:Guides